Foldable displays are an emerging area of interest in the field of electronic display technology. According to one potential application, display foldability may be leveraged to support multiple usage modes for a consumer electronic device. For example, a device featuring a foldable display may be designed such that a user can transition the device from one usage mode to another usage mode by folding some portions of the foldable display behind other portions of the foldable display.